What's Next
by Kate28
Summary: (CJ/Danny) Danny has a gift for CJ at the end of the administration


Title: What's Next

Author: Kate

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine and not going to be Sorkin's for much longer either.

Spoilers: None

Archive: Just let me know

Feedback: If you would like to it is always appreciated.

Note: If you're looking for plot and excitement, look elsewhere, this is pure fluff! Thanks Angie for betaing even though it isn't CJ/Toby.

CJ was packing the last of her personal possessions in the box.  She looked around her office – well not her office anymore, tomorrow it would belong to someone else.  Tears began to fill her eyes again and she roughly brushed them away.  She didn't know why she was getting so emotional, she had known this day would come.  They had had eight years here and their time was over; she just couldn't shake the feeling that this had been the best part of her life and now it was over.

"Hey there CJ, how you doing?"  Danny asked as her stood in her doorway.  Danny would never stand in her doorway again.  She wouldn't be seeing him every day and that hurt far more than she had expected.

"I'll live," she mumbled as she brushed another tear from her face.

"Hey, hey, it's okay".  He walked over and wrapped his strong arms around her and she melted into him.  He loved the feeling that she was leaning on him, even if it was only for a minute. "You've got another job lined up and it's not like you are never going to see these guys again – just think you might be able to work 'normal people' hours from now on."  He smiled at her.

CJ looked into his eyes. She loved Danny – she always had, and if their jobs hadn't been in the way who knows what might have happened.

"So, anyway, I came to give you something – a sort of farewell from the White House present." He said, taking a small step back as he handed her an envelope.

CJ carefully opened it and pulled out two airline tickets.  Her heart began to beat faster.  Maybe the best part of her life wasn't over - maybe it was about to begin! But then again, she had tormented Danny mercilessly for the last three years, maybe he had picked her lowest moment to seek his revenge.

"Two tickets to Tahiti?"

"Yeah, well your new job doesn't start for a month, I thought you could probably use a holiday," he grinned.

"Well yeah . . . but two tickets?"

"I thought you might want to take someone with you," he explained, "you know, so you don't get lonely."

"Oh okay. Well I guess I can see if Toby is free."  She couldn't resist messing with him one last time.

Danny's head snapped up. "Toby!  Right, well fine, okay if you want to take Toby – I hope you enjoy yourselves, you deserve it."  CJ had never seen Danny look so downhearted and she almost regretted playing with him.  He turned and began to leave her office.

"Unless……"  He stopped as she spoke.  "Unless you have some words that want to accompany these tickets," she smiled encouragingly.

"What would you like to hear? I am a reporter CJ, I'm a man of many words."

"Well, I guess what I would like to hear most is what you are feeling – about me."

"God CJ, I'm feeling the same thing I have felt for you for eight years – I've spent eight years chasing you and every time you've shot me down yet I kept coming back for more – haven't you worked it out yet? I love you!"  

"Oh.  Oh well, okay.  So what type of holiday would this be?"  She asked cautiously, trying to hide her increasing excitement – he loved her!

"It would be a no strings, anything you want it to be holiday.  We can just relax and spend time together – no pressure."

"Before I officially invite you to join me," she smirked at the look of joy and relief that crossed his face, "there is something you should know."

"Yes."  He said as he stepped closer to her.

"You should know," she reached out to run her fingers down his tie.  "You should know. . . I love you too – have done for eight years in fact."

Danny took another step closer, "Well you sure had a funny way of showing it." He moved close enough to kiss her.

"I only torment the boys I really like," she laughed.

"Well, you really tormented me." His eyes locked with hers.

"That was because I liked you the most."  Danny leaned in and kissed her.  It was passionate and tender all at the same time.  It was better than CJ remembered.  She had relived their kisses over and over but the reality far surpassed the memory.

They reluctantly pulled away from each other.  "So this holiday…." she murmured.

"Hmmmm . . . like I said relaxing - no strings" Danny responded resting his forehead against CJ's.

"Damn! I was hoping it could be a honeymoon."

The End


End file.
